<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Day by albinokittens300</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684710">Long Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300'>albinokittens300</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Married Newtina, Pregnancy, Sweetness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina relaxes after a long day of work, her husband joining her makes it even better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying to get out of my hiatus with all the information on FB3 we've been getting! Trying to start slow and short, so hope you enjoy this pointless Newtina fluff! Please leave a Comment or Kudos if you feel so inclined :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tina has her feet up on the bed after she arrives home, easing into the pillows both under her head and ankles. Newt is doing a check on the basement, just being sure everyone is still okay after Bunty did the night rounds. The auror breathes in the smell of home and is calm for a moment. After a long, even tedious day of too much paperwork for her liking, being him was blissful. Brown eyes flutter closed, and with a silent half-wave of the wand, the room warms to a comfortable temperature.<br/>Her little carry on does some fluttering of his or her own, and she laughs. Tenderly, Tina reaching to rub her swollen belly.</p><p>Tendrils of sleep begin to pull at her, but noise soon keeps it from taking over completely.</p><p>Steps come from the stairs leading to the basement, and one of her eyes peek open as her husband comes from the living room into their bedroom. Walking slowly and as quietly as he can manage, Newt makes his way over to their bed and sits beside her, gently nudging to test if she is awake. Tina’s lips curl up in a grin, and she leans into the touch of his warm, familiar hands. After a second, she moves to reach and kiss him but struggles around her belly.</p><p>Newt moves to meet her, leaning over and kissing her. “I thought you’d be asleep already.” He whispers.</p><p>“Almost was.” She replies. “Caught me just before I was gone completely.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry for keeping you up.” He says. A hand goes to caress her belly where their unborn child is tucked away. The excitement for their baby’s arrival is palpable, even in the calm moment between them. “Well the least I can do is make sure you aren’t hungry. It’s late, but would you want to eat?”</p><p>The mention of food awakens her empty stomach, and she nods.</p><p>“Something to eat is in order.” Tina says, nodding. When he shifts to move, though, she gives off a small whine—not wanting him to leave. A long day without him suddenly hit, and the last thing that sounded pleasant was him going. Hunger and the want for food war for a moment before a choice is made. Reaching out, she encouraged him to lay beside her. “But maybe it could wait?”</p><p>Newt lays beside her. It is clear he is sleepy himself but happily wraps his arms around her. Cradling both her and their baby. “Whatever you like.”</p><p>Tina laughs at him before kissing him, then sending him off for something quick to eat. With orders to also return to them as soon as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>